Dangerous Waters
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Draco gives into temptation with Pansy Parkinson. Part of my Disillusionment Universe.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is part of the Disillusionment universe it is not connected to the main story and is more of a side story plot line so reading all of the rest of the Disillusionment verse isn't required. Though it would probably help if you at least read (Envy, The Only One and The Proper Choice). If you want to however there's a list of them in chronological order in my profile. Or if you go to my web page also linked at my profile you'll see a linked list in chronological order.

Dangerous Waters

It was the danger that made it exciting. Draco knew he'd never have been in a spare bedroom of the Malfoy manor letting Pansy rip his clothes off if there wasn't some risk of his wife or her husband catching them. The Masquerade ball insured that no one would notice their absence but if someone stumbled into the room it would cause a massive scandal. He truly didn't care any more he was tired of his love less marriage and enjoyed the thrill of having sex with someone who truly wanted him. He didn't know what had caused Pansy to seek him out tonight and he didn't care he was going to enjoy himself.

Once things were done, she looked over at him. "I'll be home alone tomorrow night until midnight." He froze as the implication was that she wanted this to continue for it not to be a one time thing.

"We can't do this again." Draco said as he got up hurrying to dress. "If we were to get caught, the scandal could ruin us both." He had enjoyed the risk of a single encounter but he wasn't about to enter into a full-blown affair.

Pansy laughed at him. "Fine pretend nothing happened and go back to pretending you'll ever get your station back." He glared at her. The Malfoy family had regained their prominence why else would everyone have shown up to the ball. "The only reason your family is even tolerated is you have a pureblood son with a bit of fresh blood in his veins for the next generation to fight over." She smirked at him. "And with every pure blood boy born your family status will drop again."

Draco grabbed her in anger. "You will shut up." He was furious with her. She smiled at him and kissed him again. "Stop that." He said darkly and left the room furiously. He walked the halls furiously when he was found by his wife Livia.

"I was looking for you." She said with no real feeling. "It is time for us to join your parents in thanking the guest for gracing us with their presence." He nodded and followed her back. He went through the motions with his wife and parents as they thanked their guest. He noted that most of the guests who made the biggest deal out of how they were the ones thankful to be invited had daughters around the same age as Scorpius.

That night after he and his wife had returned to their own home as he lay in what was officially the guest room but had been his room ever since he and his wife had stopped sharing the same bed. He couldn't get what Pansy said out of his head it had the disturbing ring of truth to it. The pure blood families might be willing to tolerate them because they had a pureblood son to marry off some day but they were still occasional cold to him and his parents.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He had enjoyed the night with Pansy but it wasn't as if he was going completely without sex he and Livia still enjoyed each other physically from time to time. True it hadn't happened as often since the birth of Scorpius since his wife was barren now and there really wasn't any point in doing it often. He knew he couldn't have an ongoing affair with Pansy one time was a slight risk but an ongoing affair would be sure to be found out and then he'd be disgraced once again.

After tossing and turning for some time he finally managed to sleep though it wasn't restful. He spent the night having dreams that he only half remembered. He woke the next morning in a terrible mood. He spent the morning attempting to kindle some passion with his wife but she seemed uninterested.

That afternoon he retreated to his study to think. He kept telling himself all the reasons it would be insane to begin an affair with Pansy. First and foremost he didn't love her any more than he loved his wife. He didn't even like her but she wanted him and it would certainly be a great deal more satisfying than waiting around for his wife to decide she was willing to sleep with him again.

However, he kept thinking about the thrill of that night and how he'd give nearly anything to feel that way again. He supposed if they were careful they could keep it a secret and then he could have both. It was a crazy risk but he was smart enough to ensure no one ever found out. He finally decided that while an on going affair was out of the question one more time wasn't too much to ask.

It was ridiculously easy to get away from his home for the necessary time his wife didn't care where he went. Pansy hadn't even bothered to hide the smug look in her eyes when he'd arrived. They'd spent several glorious hours together and when he got up to leave she said simply. "I'll tell you next time Theodore is going to be out of the house." He froze and turned to tell her that this was the last time. "Don't kid yourself Draco if you truly wanted to stop you'd have never come."

He didn't respond just dressed and left her words ringing in his ears. He wouldn't go back again. He assured himself it would be too dangerous and he wouldn't risk his status for a bit of comfort on the side but of course even as he told himself that he couldn't help but smile at the memory of what they'd done.

The End.


End file.
